I will
by Anfitrite-aquarius
Summary: [elricest]un mini fic de la vida de alaphonse, contiene una cancion, es un sonfic de la cancion i will 4 ending de fullemtal alchemist, esta muy lindo, disfruntela, y me dejan un reviews nee.


Autora: Anfiriteaquarius ( un cambio de nombre . no más koibiitotenshitotsuki)

Disclamer: no me pertenece blablablablabla…

Nota de autora: un songfic que me encanta al letra, y adaptando al fic de manera que la letra y la canción coordinaran (aunque le cambie lo que quería trasmitir en la serie, pero el significado es el mismo me entiende?) Es la misma canción, con el mismo significado, pero adaptado a mi gusto . disfrútenla! (pensamientos de winry de la vida de Alphonse, alguien tenía que narrar XD)

* * *

**P.V.O Winry**

**Te escucho en las noches, gritando desesperado, ahogando los gritos con la suavidad de tu fina almohada, y sé que a la siguiente mañana negarás haber sentido dolor alguno, tratarás de mantener una actitud neutra, como barrera contra la debilidad, seguirás adelante aparentando, hasta que el sufrimiento te rompa tu pecho en mil pedazos y los ángeles venga a recogerlos, cayendo muy profundo, llorando por él.**

_**Afuderasu Namida Nara Ima wa Tomenakute II **_

_**Ahora no hace falta que dejes de llorar **_

**Has viajado, hiendo en su búsqueda, con deja vu de tus memorias, manifestada por un simple fruncimiento de tu ceño y en tu pesar te llevas las manos a la cabeza, hasta no apreciar esas dagas incrustadas en tu cuerpo. Con tenues luces que adorna tu rostro bañado en angustia, hundiéndote en tu propio abismo.**

_**Kanashimi no Saigo ni wa hikari ga Sashikomu Hazu**_

_**Las luces deberían conducir hasta el final del dolor**_

_**Stay**_

_**Stay**_

_**Stay**_

_**Stay**_

**Como tu amiga, me gustaría poder ayudarte, decirte todo saldrá bien, que tu hermano volverá y solo se fue por un momento efímero, pero decirte una mentira, decirte algo que yo misma no creo, sería una hipocresía más, sabiendo que tu solo mantienes la esperanza de que él está vivo.**

_**Sou Ima anata ni aenai kedo**_

_**Bien, no puedo verte ahora**_

**Todo ha cambiado, quieres saber ¿Qué ha pasado con el mundo? Las personas viven, mueren y renace una regla inquebrantable que mantiene un equilibrio, rige la humanidad, y aún sin tus reminiscencias sabes que viviste en un cuerpo vació, _la razón por la que temes tanto a la soledad_ ¿Entonces por qué insistes en llamarla? No puedes ser tan fuerte, todos rebullen de ella, todos necesitan de amor.**

_**Setsunai omoi Kakushite**_

**_Sin esconder la angustia_**

_**Tsuyoku naneru motto Tashikameteyukuno **_

**_Puedo hacerme más fuerte, voy a demostrarlo._**

**Ahora estás en sus brazos, llorando y gritando _como dejaste de hacerlo en tus tiempos oscuros,_ aferrado en su pecho, rumiando si es real, susurrándole a tu mente que deje sus juegos de locuras, viendo como tus caprichosos ojos retornan a su brillo hermoso, claros como lo eran antes que el destino se burlara de ustedes y la tierra girara llevándose sus esperanzas y sueños rotos incumplidos, veo como se cierran las grietas de tu corazón marchitado, dejando que tu sangre destile entre tus venas otra vez, quitándote la máscara y dejando atrás la mentira que estuviste viviendo.**

_**Afuderasu Namida Nara Ima wa Tomenakute II **_

_**Ahora no hace falta que dejes de llorar**_

_**Yashashisa ni Kawatteku itami mo wasurenai**_

_**Tampoco voy a olvidar el dolor que se ha ido convirtiendo en ternura**_

**Su regreso a sido tu renacer, en las noches frías que ahora sientes cálida a su lado consintiéndote respirar, y entre palabras de amor, y besos correspondidos, se marchó cualquier deje de tristeza en ti, tu amor y el de él siempre fue especial rompiendo las barreras de ser un simple sentimiento de hermanos, se aman, y como un virus que no podía sobrevivir independientemente, permanecían juntos, sentí envidia por saber que existía _en un mundo de imperfecciones_ un amor tan auténtico como el suyo, prometiéndose más de una vida para recuperar su felicidad derrochada. **

**_Isogisugite Kowashitekito mono Torimodosu no Watashi Rashiku Aruku_**

**_Voy a recuperar las cosas que he destruido al apresurarme_**

**Ustedes viven por ustedes…**

_**TAME ni **_

_**Voy a caminar**_

_**For you**_

_**Por ti…**_

**

* * *

****Un final feliz XD, no iba ser así, pero le dije a cierta amiga que si . , estaría muy feliz de oír sus opiniones, ustedes saben "go" y me dejan un review ja nee, cuídense! **


End file.
